Souvenirs
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Cross over Saiyuki x Loveless. Pensées de Goku et de Ritsuka , shonen ai. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Loveless, pas de soucis... histoire accessible aux néophytes.


**Titre **: Souvenirs.

**Genre :** Angst, POV Cross- over Saiyuki et Loveless.

**Couples (suggérés)** : Sanzo x Goku , Soubi x Ritsuka.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Saiyuki et de Loveless sont la propriété exclusive de leurs auteurs.

**Remerciements : **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour ma traduction de la fic « Yuki ». Un grand merci à Kitsune- chan, Aoi Boya, Aurore, je n'ai pas pu vous remercier personnellement donc je profite de cette fic pour le faire !

Kitsune-chan : Merci de m'avoir dit pour ton pseudo, j'avoue que ça m'intriguait beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu ! Je n'ai pas commencé la suite de « Ce jour-là » mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci de ton soutien. Une tonne de bisous, je t'adore !

Aoi Boya Merci pour ta gentille review, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur d'être soutenue de la sorte !!! Merchi !!! A bientôt, j'espère !!!

Aurore : Je suis très contente et rassurée lol que la fin t'ait plu !! J'ai bien pris en compte ta demande, et je te promets de faire d'autre fics ou d'autres traductions sur ce couple !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Me revoici avec autre fic, je ne pensais pas en écrire une mais il se trouve que j'ai eu un petit de temps et j'en ai profité. Au début, j'étais partie pour faire une fic sur Saiyuki et puis au fur et à mesure j'ai pensé aux personnages de Goku (Saiyuki) et de Ritsuka ( Loveless) et je me suis rendue compte qu'ils avaient plein de points communs, c'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée de faire un cross-over.

A savoir que l'auteur de Saiyuki et de Loveless se connaissent très bien, ce sont de grandes amies, elles ont même travaillé ensemble.

Dans cette fic, il n'a pas d'action, simplement des pensées.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Loveless, pas de soucis, il y a beaucoup de similitudes avec Goku, Ritsuka, est amnésique, il ne se souvient pas de son passé et il subit un dédoublement de la personnalité, comme Goku lorsqu'il reprend sa véritable apparence.

**Petit résumé de Loveless** : Ritsuka, 12 ans perd la mémoire suite au meurtre de son frère Seimei. Ritsuka va rencontrer Soubi, un des anciens amis de Seimei. Soubi va alors s'occuper de Ritsuka , il lui révèle que son véritable nom est Loveless. Commence une quête pour savoir pourquoi Seimei a été assassiné.

J'ai résumé en gros, j'espère que j'ai été un peu près claire.

A savoir que pour les pensées de Ritsuka, je me suis servie de l'animé exclusivement (vu sur Youtube) étant donné qu'en France nous disposons que du premier tome du manga pour le moment.

**Note** :

**En gras**, les pensées de Goku.

_En Italique_ les pensées de Ritsuka.

En normal les pensées des deux personnages, ils pensent exactement la même chose.

Bonne lecture !

Larmes, solitude,

Grâce à toi, j'ai eu un interlude,

J'ai vécu tant de merveilleux moments,

Et je me suis senti si vivant,

J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux,

Mais je ne t'ai apporté que le malheur.

**Comment était ma vie avant ? Avant que je ne sois enfermé dans cette prison de pierre… Comment étais-je ? J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… de cette autre vie, de cette autre partie de moi. C'est comme lorsque je me transforme en monstre assoiffé de sang, je ne me souviens de rien, c'est le néant…**

_Qui est vraiment Ritsuka ? Je ne le connais pas, je ne suis qu'un imposteur… ma mère ne cesse de me le dire… Comment faire pour vivre sans passé ? Comment faire pour construire le futur ? Et si cet autre moi revenait ? Tout le monde serait content mais moi je disparaîtrai…_

Qui suis- je ? Aucunpassé…aucune identité… jusqu'à que tu arrives…

Tu es venu,

Alors que tout espoir avait disparu,

Tu m'as pris sous ton aile,

Moi qui étais si frêle.

**Je suis tellement faible. Comment de fois n'ai-je pas pu de protéger ? Comment bien de fois ai-je perdu le contrôle ? Tu ne cesses de dire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, que tu peux te débrouiller toi même… Tu préfères restes seul mais pourquoi ?**

_Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu te bats seul. Tu rentres blessé. Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète mais mon cœur se serre quand je vois ton visage ensanglanté._

Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je refuse de perdre les souvenirs que j'ai crée. (1)

J'ai besoin de garder une trace,

Je ne veux pas que tout s'efface,

Je ne veux pas te perdre,

Toi qui m'est devenu si cher,

Je veux te garder dans mon cœur.

Je veux que tu continues à réchauffer mon âme, je ne veux pas t'oublier ni toi, ni mes amis. Vous m'avez accepté sans rien me demander. Ensemble, nous sommes heureux tout simplement.

Je vais me battre, je ne vais pas laisser mon autre moi, cette partie obscure me voler mes souvenirs, mon bonheur que j'ai eu tant de mal à bâtir.

Je vais devenir fort

Pour ne plus avoir de remords.

Je ne sais pas de quoi serait fait demain mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que grâce à toi, j'ai pu « créer » mon histoire, mais aussi construire ton histoire. Nous sommes liés et ça personne ne pourra me l'enlever.

**Qui suis-je pour toi ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes, que tu regrettes que je sois venu avec toi. Comme ce jour où il pleuvait encore et encore. Ce jour-là, tu m'as rejeté avec tellement de force. Je voulais seulement t'apporter du réconfort… Tu regardais le ciel, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ces gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol étaient semblables à tes larmes. Ton cœur souffre d'avoir perdu ton maître, la seule personne que tu n'ais jamais aimé… Malgré ta froideur, j'ai pu apercevoir ton sourire… ce sourire que tu dissimules et que tu arbores seulement pour moi…Parfois les mots sont inutiles et un regard en dit aussi long que des discours…**

_« Je t'aime Ritsuka » Comment de fois as-tu répété cette phrase… Des mots qui ne veulent absolument rien dire…des mots que mon frère t'a dit de me dire….C'est seulement un ordre de plus. (2) Ce ne sont que des mensonges, tu ne m'aimes pas !!! Je te déteste !!! Comment croire en l'amour quand on s'appelle Loveless… Pourtant je n'oublierai jamais ces mots que tu as prononcé Soubi : « Si on m'ordonnait de te tuer, je mourrai en premier.» Pour une fois, j'ai l'impression que tu étais sincère, que tu tenais vraiment à moi…_

Deux façons d'aimer, un amour qui s'exprime par les gestes, un autre par les mots. Mais quelque soit la manière de le dire, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là.

Je te regarde, puis je regarde mes amis qui gisent à terre… Je regarde mes mains couvertes de sang, de leur sang, de ton sang…

Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse…

Je ne suis pas devenu fort…

Je regarde ton visage et tes yeux ouverts qui me fixent. Ils n'expriment ni haine, ni colère seulement de la tristesse…des regrets… Tes yeux semblent me dire « pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver complètement. »

Je ne supporte plus de contempler cette scène…

Pardonne-moi, je vais encore te trahir, je ne vais pas encore tenir ma promesse mais comment continuer à vivre après ce qui vient de se passer.

Le sang se met à couler à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'est le mien…

Je ne veux pas encore blesser quelqu'un,

Je ne veux plus tuer…

Je me mets à côté de toi… Alors que je pars vers le néant, je pense à une chose : si tu es mort et que je m'en vais aussi, qui va se souvenir de notre histoire ? Et puis je souris… il reste les mots que j'ai écrit sur le papier, ces mots qui racontent notre histoire, ces mots qui ne s'effaceront pas … Et tant que quelqu'un continuera à lire ces lignes, nous continuerons à exister…

**Fin**

(1)Comme Ritsuka a peur que son véritable moi ressurgisse, il fait des photos pour ne pas oublier, il utilise l'expression « créer des souvenirs ».

(2)C'est Seimei, le frère de Ritsuka qui avait dit à Soubi de s'occuper de Ritsuka et de l'aimer. Lorsque Ritsuka l'apprend, il ne croit plus à ce que lui dit Soubi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez survécu jusque là, j'avoue que cette fanfic est très bizarre surtout la fin mais je voulais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire c'est pourquoi j'ai opté pour un mise en abîme. En fait j'ai écrit cette histoire d'un seul coup et j'ai écrit au fil de la plume.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Horrible ? Laisse-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis s'il vous plait !!!

**Petites Infos en ce qui concerne Saiyuki :**

-Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne le manga, après de multiples reports, le premier tome devrait sortir le 24 mai chez Panini Manga, il sera venu à

-Ensuite pour ceux qui suivent la fanfic « Marche ou crève » de Liloo Chan, le chapitre 9 ne devrait pas tarder, Liloo doit me l'envoyer dans la semaine pour que je corrige les fautes.

Voilà, ce n'est pas de bonnes nouvelles ça !

Bisous et à bientôt !

Baka Saru qui vous adore !!


End file.
